


We don't NEED a Jacuzzi.

by Jodlet



Series: Modern Day Elves [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: M/M, Modern Day, They never sailed, bubbles and rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodlet/pseuds/Jodlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haldir's had a long weekend at the park and just wants to sleep. Thranduil wants to prove that he made a good choice in buying a Jacuzzi.<br/>Tumblr Request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We don't NEED a Jacuzzi.

Haldir dropped his bag in the hall and made his way sluggishly through to the kitchen, he was exhausted from working at the park during the weekend celebrations and he’d had very little sleep. He had had to watch hundreds of teenage humans fail at camping, he’d put out six fires, called seven ambulances, four police vans, he had beaten up more poachers than he could count and also had to convince a bear that pop tarts were not worth raiding tents for. The ellon threw his rangers cap off, relieved to not have his pointed ears crushed and hidden – it was easier to hide them than listen to people judge him for being a weirdo who had his ears modified to look like that.  
He glanced at the clock on the stove, ten past eleven, Thranduil would likely have gone to bed by now. He spent his weekend at his club, drinking, mingling and posing for endless paparazzi: the ex king usually spent all of Monday unconscious. ‘Good evening.’ Haldir jumped at his lover’s voice and turned to see him in a doorway – not a scrap of cloth on him and his blonde hair tied in a loose, messy bun.

'It is now.' Haldir let a smile come slowly to his lips, 'I did not expect to see you tonight, I had plans to fall into bed beside you and sleep.' The ranger let his eyes roam the taller ellon as he made his way toward him, hands reached out and stroked up naked sides, 'Were you about to shower?'

Thranduil smiled, his head tilting to the side as he regarded the younger and then he was slipping from the warm touch to enter the bathroom behind him, ‘Jacuzzi.’ He said over his shoulder, ‘We never use the bath so I had it replaced, there’s room for three or four – take your clothes off, Hadir.’ The once king gracefully climbed into the large, bubbling tub and draped his arms over the edge, ‘I know you have barely slept these last few days, you will sleep easier after this.’  
Haldir sighed to himself, they didn’t need a jacuzzi and he really wanted to crawl into bed but he knew Thranduil would not let him go so easily. He stripped off without much eagerness and slipped himself into the tub, a pleased moan escaped him as the gentle bubbles caressed his skin and eased his aches, ‘I told you,’ Thranduil purred.

'Have you always been so self satisfied?' it was a sarcastic question, Haldir knew that the other was used to getting his way and he knew he would work hard to get it, 'Give me your glass.' The older ellon picked up his glass of wine, instead of sharing it with his lover he took the last mouthful and pulled the other to him. Haldir shook his head at the blatant flirtation and covered Thranduil's mouth with his, tongue pushing in to drink from the king's mouth – not caring that most of it escaped their lips and slipped down their throats and chests. 'Thranduil…I…I do not think - '

'Hush, my warden,' He murmured into the other's ear, the tip of his nose tracing the sensitive shell before he leant down to lick the wine from Haldir's neck. He knew Haldir was exhausted and so was he, he would not be able to fuck the warden properly in this state. 'I merely wish to show you why I wanted a jacuzzi – turn around and put your hands on the side.'

Haldir turned his back to Thranduil and placed his hands on the edge, the bubbling water only reached his waist and he again wondered why anyone would want to waste money on such a thing, ‘Now, kneel on the seat…good.’

'You do realise this is not the correct way to sit in a jacuzzi.' He smirked over his shoulder, he loved to test Thranduil's patience and what would seem cheeky to others was simply playful for them. The taller elf gave a benign smile and carefully stroked the white-blonde hair from Haldir's face, as if to tie it back, he wrapped the silken strands around his hand and slowly pulled it until Haldir's head would go back no further. The warden felt the other's body press against his back and then the sucking, biting kisses began to rain down on his exposed throat and shoulder, making him groan and his hips rock back against the interested length nestled between his cheeks. 'The b-bubbles are pleasant.'

'Mmm, you are going to enjoy this then,' With his head puled back, Haldir could not fathom what Thranduil was going, something gave a high pitched beep and suddenly there was a stream of fast flowing bubbles massaging his erect cock. Thranduil made a satisfied noise at the desperate whine coming from his lover, 'Now if you were sat properly, you would be experiencing a lovely back massage from that jet – I can only imagine how it feels this way.' His hand tightened in the light locks to keep Haldir from squirming away and his own body meant the ex warden was trapped with the stimulation on his length.  
The younger elf tried to twist his head, wanting Thranduil’s mouth on his before he screamed loud enough for the neighbours to hear. Instead he bit down on his bottom lip as Thranduil spread his cheeks enough to slip his own erection between them, rubbing himself against Haldir at a leisurly pace, ‘You will make yourself bleed.’

Haldir released his lip, ‘Then kiss me.’ He ground himself back against the king, mewling lowly as the tip of Thranduil’s cock caught on his entrance, ‘I want you inside, my king, I want you to stretch me open on your cock and fuck me.’ Thranduil refused the tempting request but he did capture Haldir’s mouth in a messy, open mouthed kiss. Haldir bit down on the king’s lip and pulled in his frustration, the hand in his hair pulled roughly and he found himself pressed against the jet of bubbles escaping the jacuzzi pipe, Thranduil’s rutting came harder and more desperate until they were both filling the bathroom with ragged breaths and needy moans.  
Haldir cried out long and loud, spilling himself in the water and sagging against the side, Thranduil had enough forethought to let go of his hair. Both of the older ellon’s hands gripped the warden’s hips and he increased his effort until he let out his own satisfied groan.

They dried off and collapsed into their bed, Thranduil content to lie on his stomach whilst Haldir rested his head on the other’s shoulder blade, drawing lazy patterns on his back until he was ready to drift off, ‘I like the Jacuzzi.’ he murmured into the king’s skin – deliberately ignoring the chuckles that made his elven mattress shake.


End file.
